


Open Requests

by firefli



Category: Disenchantment - Fandom
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefli/pseuds/firefli
Summary: I'm bored XD





	1. Request Form

I'm bored. Anyone have any requests for an NSFW Disenchantment fic? Fill out the form below and I'll get off my lazy ass and actually spend my time doing something.

Ship(s):  
Plot:  
Other:

That's about it. Someone help I'm bored as fuck XD


	2. With a Little Help from a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bean is feeling stressed. Luci offers to help out. Request for Doctor_Discord

Luci watched from the window as Bean entered her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and flinging herself into her bed, groaning. He tossed his cigarette away, taking a second to watch it fall. It hit a guard whom was patrolling the castle. Nice!

“What up?” he asked, stretching lazily.

“My stupid dad. I'm so over being bossed around all the time!” Bean vented, her fists clenching in anger. “I never get to do what I want around here. I'm not a kid anymore!”

The demon nodded. “Mm.”

“I never get time to myself. He's always breathing down my neck, constantly telling me what to do—well, more like what not to do, but… ugh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't drag you into my family's issues,” she apologized, trying to calm down.

“Relax,” Luci told her, shrugging. “Honestly, I enjoy hearing people talk shit about other people.”

Bean snorted. “You sadistic little bitch,” she laughed, a teasing glimmer in her eyes.

“Now, Bean. Watch your fucking language, will you?” Luci smirked, trying not to laugh as joy swelled inside of him.

He was growing close to Bean and Elfo, as much as he hated to admit it. In Hell, you couldn't trust anyone and no one was ever there for you. Dreamland was a different story, and he found that he liked it quite a bit. He'd never been so happy, even as he tried to keep a dark mood.

“Says the talking cat,” the rebellious princess retorted. The smile faded quickly from her face and she slumped back down into bed.

“Anyways, what the hell went on down there? I heard Zøg yelling louder than usual,” he asked, flicking his tail.

Bean rolled her eyes. “Complaining about my existence, to put it simply.”

“Damn,” Luci commented. “He needs to lighten up.”

“You're telling me,” she scoffed. “I'm just sick of being controlled all the time. I want to do what I want to do, go where I wanna go!”

Luci hopped down from the window. “You need some time to yourself?” he asked rhetorically, lifting himself up onto the bed and sitting down above Bean’s head, beginning to play with her long, snowy hair.

“Eh,” she grunted, glancing at the wall.

He stopped, sneaking around to sit at her side. “You need a demon to help you relax?” he asked a second time.

“Like you could,” Bean snickered, petting him behind the ears.

“Oh, I could,” Luci argued playfully. He stretched and crouched down on all fours like a cat, shifting over to perch atop her legs. “Need your consent though, or I might get into a hell of a lot of trouble,” he purred, narrowing his eyes.

Bean blinked. “You don't mean—”

“I do mean that, princess,” Luci cut her off.

She bit her lip lightly, looking thoughtful. “You'd do that for me?” she asked, her face flushing a little in the half-light of the moonbeams slanting through the window.

“Only if you want.”

“Y'know what? Show me whatcha got, kitty cat,” she said.

Luci chuckled internally. Not that he had bad intents, but it was funny to see Bean so willing to give herself to him. “Alright,” he nodded, crawling up higher until he reached her thighs. “Mind if I…?” He tugged at the hem of her pants.

“Go ahead,” Bean murmured. Luci gently pulled them down along with her panties, tossing them off in some corner. The princess’s cheeks turned beet red as he gazed upon her. “Zøg’s gonna kill me if he finds out about this,” she muttered.

“Having second thoughts?” 

“No, no. It's just—I could get in so much trouble.”

He nudged her. “That's what makes it fun, nutbag,” he laughed, pushing her legs apart slightly to stand in between them. She shivered as he breathed on her exposed entrance.

“So, uh, what exactly are you going to do?” she asked.

“This,” Luci told her quickly before tonguing her gently. She tensed, gasping. The demon sat up, gazing at her expectantly with narrowed eyes.

Bean spread her legs farther, voluntarily. “Don't stop,” she breathed.

“As you wish, your highness,” he replied, his voice edged with playful mockery as he dove back in, beginning to eat her out. She tasted tart, yet sweet at the same time, and he lapped her with increasing speed.

She started moaning and whimpering quietly as Luci developed a rhythm, sweeping his forked tongue over her slit. He experimentally nipped the lips of her opening, and she arched her back in pleasure.

“Damn. As funny as your reactions are, Teabeanie, you sure taste nice,” Luci admitted before continuing to suck on her leaking entrance.

“Sh-shit,” Bean whispered, tensing as she struggled to keep quiet.

He let his hands wander to lightly stroke the insides of her thighs, clearly increasing her arousal. It went on for a few minutes, her moans getting more frequent and louder until she was practically pleading for him to lick her.

“Looks like someone's about to pop,” Luci teased, stopping as Bean’s whole body tensed.

“Fuck, Luci. Let—let me cum,” she begged.

“Who said I wouldn't?” Luci snickered, putting his mouth back to her pussy. It didn't take long for her to orgasm, her whole body spasming as she climaxed. The demon licked her clean, and she moaned as her overstimulated entrance continued to receive attention.

When they were done, they curled up in the bed next to each other, still breathing heavily, and Bean stroked his back gently until she fell asleep.


	3. Taste Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to a certain demon, Elfo tastes good once he's been cooked alive. Request for KallenTheNightSwan

“God, what'd they marinate you with, man?” Luci asked, carrying Elfo out of the oven. “Smells out of this world.” He jokingly licked the elf’s cheek as if to taste him. “Mm. Tastes pretty great too.”

Elfo’s face flushed and he tried to scramble out of Luci’s grip. “What the hell?” he exclaimed, laughing. “What's wrong with you?”

He licked Elfo’s neck this time, causing him to shiver. “Sorry, it's just that—”

“The blow pop! It's gonna—”

The shout was cut off by the deafening explosion, and Luci and Elfo were tossed to the side of the room as Hansel and Gretel disappeared.

\--0--0--0--

Later that night, Luci decided to sleep in Sorcerio’s lab where Elfo was being caged. Not that he really intended to actually sleep. The two of them stumbled drunkenly (given them drinking a shit ton of booze) and the wizard locking Elfo in his cage.

They waited an hour.

Finally, Elfo narrowed his eyes at Luci. “Are you gonna finish what you started?” he asked, his face flushing.

“I was waiting for a hint,” the demon told him, grabbing they key and unlocking the steel cage. 

Taking the elf’s hands, they practically danced, swaying dizzily across the room. Luci would occasionally lick his neck, causing Elfo to whimper with pleasure.

Getting excited himself, he pushed Elfo to the floor and grinded up against him, hissing as the friction caused pleasure to branch out from between his legs.

The elf was moaning quietly, letting it happen, enjoying it.

It only took a few minutes for the both of them to cum, and after that Luci plopped on top of him, heaving as they basked in the afterglow.


End file.
